The Death Dream Michiru's Terrifying Vision
by Isilwen of Dorthonion
Summary: Michi had a horrible vision, of what you'll find out when you read this.
1. Default Chapter

Rain poured from the slate gray sky hovering over the Juuban district. A young female carefully trod on the slippery sidewalk, trying not to step in the puddles that lay ahead of her. Deep blue was the color of her optics, the all seeing part of her porcelain face. That face was framed by wavy aqua colored hair that cascaded past her thin shoulders. This girl, a vision of beauty, had a troubled expression on her normally smiling visage.  
  
A vision she had experienced greatly disturbed the young woman. She was off on her way to find her lover, and share with her the disturbing dream. As she grew closer to the dwelling of her beau, her thoughts began to scramble about. Did she look all right? That was an easy question to answer. She always wore the same thing: Her Mugen School uniform.  
  
She walked on, ignoring the torrent of rain beginning to fall. Her feet were damp, and her hair was soaked, even though she was protected by an umbrella, and there were tears forming at the corners of the deep blue pools that were her eyes. Michiru wanted to cry out, but fell silent. A clap of thunder was heard, followed by a blinding flash of lightning. A minute later, she arrived at the apartment of her beau, soaking wet and frightened. The tears were flowing freely now, her face was stained by a bit of excess mascara. Her whole body was shaking, because of the cold, wet clothing she was wearing, and because she was sobbing hopelessly. Gasping for breath, she knocked on the door of Tenou Haruka.  
  
No answer. She tried again, knocking a little harder this time. Still, the only thing that was audible was the faint sound of pounding raindrops on the roof of the building. Michiru lifted up the doormat outside of Haruka's apartment. Underneath it was a key, which she usually used to open the door anyways. In her panic, she'd forgotten about it. She picked up the small key and inserted it into the hole. Turning the key and the knob, Michiru stepped inside. She slipped off her soaking wet shoes and she flicked a lightswitch, brightening up the intensely dark room. The sobs had subsided now, but her head was throbbing with such a horrible pain that she thought that dying would be better than this. However, suicide wasn't a good thing, ever. She felt around the room, her eyes were closed now, and found a chair. She opened her eyes slightly, for she was still a little afraid of what she would see, not to mention her extreme sensitivity to light at the present time kept the lids of her almond shaped eyes together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Finally, Michiru got up the courage to open her eyes, and she knew what she was going to see. Her worst fears had come true. The cold, lifeless body of Tenou Haruka lay sprawled on the floor. Her heart skipped a beat, and then shattered like glass. Breath escaped the young woman, who was in so much pain already, but couldn't express it any other way.  
  
Michiru bent down to touch her beau's skin for the last time. What had killed her? Why did she have to live on without Haruka? Why did any of this even happen if it was just going to end like this? All of these questions would be answered. Michiru would make sure of that. Even if it took her the rest of her life.  
  
Finally, the emotions returned to the almost zombified body of Michiru herself. Tears began to flow once more, each time becoming more and more tainted with hatred and grief. She rubbed her eyes in frustration, trying to remove the now steady flood of salty tears dripping from her eyes. She muttered something to herself, and collected herself. Shakily, she stood up and reached for the telephone, to call the police. They would be of no help though, she was sure of that. They couldn't bring her back, no one could. Not even Michiru, whose undying love for her seemed that it could cross the River Styx and bring back her soul. But no, nothing would bring back Haruka now, now that she was certainly dead. 


	3. Chapter 3 temporary chapter

Chapter 3  
  
Later that day, after the whole ordeal had been nearly settled, Michiru walked home alone, or so she thought. Her thoughts lingered back on the days events, seeing the dead body of her true love, contemplating suicide herself, and ultimately, thinking about who could've committed such a heinous act. As she walked along, she didn't notice that she was straying from the correct route home. Farther and farther she drifted from the stone walkway, and deeper into an unknown area, which never used to be there.  
  
Minutes later, she noticed the increase in darkness, and the dewy, slippery grass which she trod on. It seemed so unlike the path she had walked along with Haruka so many times before. A dark, foreboding presence filled the air, not to mention the foul odor of what seemed to be rotting eggs.  
  
"Where am I," she said to herself, stopping to rest on a small rock nearby. "This doesn't seem like the park's pathway. This place doesn't even feel like this earth. It feels more like some deserted planet, some cold, desolate, barren wasteland..."  
  
Before she could get the rest of her sentence out, a high-pitched shriek, no more like a moan, pierced through the deathly silent place. A figure emerged from the shadows...  
  
"Ha-Haruka? No..but..You're-You're dead...." 


	4. Chapter 4 temporary chapter

Chapter 4  
  
The figure, still half-shrouded in shadow, definitely resembled Haruka. She had the same figure, same face..but was it really the same face? No, this thing's face was twisted and contorted, it looked less like Haruka, even a human, with each passing second.  
  
"Michi...Did you really believe that I had died? I thought that you would follow me Michi..I thought you loved me..," the grotesque figure hissed. "Why didn't you follow me into death? Were you afraid? Then it's true, you never did love me at all, did you?"  
  
Michiru listened, becoming alarmed at what this..thing..had to say. She most definitely loved Haruka, almost more than life itself. What was this replica trying to do? Michiru's thoughts scrambled into one horrid, unspeakable thought: She really didn't love Haruka then?  
  
She tried to speak, but no sound emerged from her moving lips. Full of anguish, frustration, and near insanity, Michiru shrieked. Still, no sound could be heard but the fake Haruka's devilish words.  
  
"Michi! I thought that you loved me! Why didn't you follow me? Why?"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Michiru screamed with all of what she had left in her, all of her courage, fear, happiness, and ultimately her soul. "No, I will not succumb to your lies! Who are you?" 


End file.
